


Separation Problems

by extemporaneous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Impala Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extemporaneous/pseuds/extemporaneous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't wait to see Cas again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Separation Problems

**Author's Note:**

> drabble idk

Dean released a prolonged sigh, slamming the trunk closed and hiking his shot gun up, to hear the familiar snap that came before a good old fashioned shooting. Sam looked just as tired as Dean, giving him a drained look. This case had been one long messy pile of shit. The local police had gotten caught in it and that made things ten times more complicated than Dean would ever like. It had taken major convincing, a strange trust complex and a sum of money for them to just shut up and accept the fact that a Witch was killing all the pregnant woman in town. 

The thought alone made Dean's blood boil. Maybe kill a random person which was not okay, but at least it was better than killing a baby along side it's mother DAYS before it's due date. Gritting his teeth, he glanced at Sam, and said. "Let's just gank this bitch and get back to the motel, alright?"

Sam's shoulders slumped, and his words were a long exhale. "Sounds like a plan to me." He knew how Dean was when Cas wasn't around. And it had been a week since they had seen each other, Cas still cleaning a few things up in Heaven and them being on this job. He was just thankful that they had finally gotten their feelings out onto a table. He had gotten sick of the sexual tension that had hovered between them ever since he'd recovered from his leviathan episode. It was a relief but started a whole no problem of them being nearly inseparable. Sam wouldn't have believed that Dean was the clingy boyfriend type a year ago, but he was and it was mildly amusing-when he wasn't forced to listen to Dean drawl on and on about Castiel. 

This entire week he had been a moody enigma, occasionally punching a poor ignorant bystander in the face, growling and glaring. Sam seemed to be the only exception to his pissy whirlwinds, but he could only guess how long that would last. He was just thankful the case was going to be over. 

Snapping back to reality, he heard Dean step ahead of him, his mind set solely on the task ahead. Inside there was a crash, and Dean knew their target was aware they were there. "Sammy, I'm gonna go. You stay back, okay? I probably wont need the help." Winking, he crept up the stairs and kicked the door open. "C'mere you little bitch!" He shouted. 

Sam lifted his eyebrows. Well, at least Dean was feeling more spirited than he had all week, even if it meant he was a psychopath. "Right. I'll just wait here then."

There was a gunshot and a shriek, and Sam ran in to find Dean hovering over a blond woman, Melony, their suspect. His boot was pressed into her throat and blood was spattered all over his face, and it pumped out a wound on her stomach. She hissed, blood smeared across her normally whitened teeth. "Got those whores dead, didn't I?"

"Shut up." Dean said voice flat, shotgun barrel poised at her head. "I just wanna get back to my boyfriend." There was a loud bang and the Witch's brains were everywhere. 

"Jesus, Dean." Sam said, exhausted. 

"Yeah well, we're done. We can go home." Wiping some red off his face with his sleeve, he grinned at his younger brother.

A laugh escaped Sam, and he couldn't help but grin back. "Remind me to never separate you two again."

"You be sure and do that."

****

 

The ride back was long, and normally Dean loved a drive in his Baby, especially through meandering forests roads. But all he could think about were blue eyes, pale skin and the way Cas' lips felt on his own. 

He frequently thought about how stupid he had been, denying his attraction to the angel practically since the day he met him in that warehouse. Until that day, he'd only allow him side glances, taking in little fragments of visual memory. He'd never would have thought he'd taste him, an explosive archive of pleasureful memories. But as soon as Dean had, he was addicted. 

Dean found himself drifting into the other lane, lost to this world in one where it was a hot afternoon and they had found themselves in the shower, when a car whizzed past him, honking frantically. Dean jumped back to present day and Sam started from his sleep. "Woah! Dean!"

Blinking, Dean glanced at him. "Sorry, Sammy." 

"No, Dean. No don't look at me, look at the road." Satisfied that Dean's attention was focused directly at the yellow lines ahead, Sam rolled his eyes. Was this going to become a regular thing?

 

They pulled up to the hotel, and Dean licked his lips nervously. Sam glared at him, "I'm gonna go before you two are crawling on each other."

"Shut up." He said, but Cas had stepped out of the hotel, wearing his jeans and a t-shirt Dean had left for when Cas got back. "Oh man." He murmured under his breath, loving the way the shirt followed his smaller form. It was almost dark now, and under the lights of the parking lot he could see the stark shadows of Cas' neck. 

"Yeah, going." Sam made for the nearest open cafe, bringing his laptop. 

Dean barely noticed his brother leaving as Cas walked over to him. Dean stood up out of the Impala, a smile creeping across his face. "Hi Cas." He said. 

Grinning Cas was now only inches from his Hunter, and Dean's heart started to race. Jesus, he missed Cas. "Hello, Dean."

And then they were kissing. Slowly at first, Cas' hands trailing up Dean's sides, Dean's fingers tangling it the angel's soft hair, but then more urgently as Dean remembered how much he loved Castiel's movements. Cas' perfectly shaped nose smashed into Dean's cheek as he tasted his breath. Mint and coffee. Smiling, Dean laughed a little and bit Castiel's lip. Breathing out with a small hum, Cas pressed Dean against the Impala, hands meandering down to the rough edge of his pants and hooking his fingers around them. 

Dean shivered when Cas' cold fingers grazed his v-line and managed to slide his hands under the t-shirt, splaying them against Cas' pale torso. Cas fumbled with the door handle, as Dean traced his jawline, brushing his lips against the corner of it. Aggressively, Cas shoved Dean onto the back seat, grinning as he jammed his thigh between Dean's. "I missed you." He said, eyes bright, looking up for only a second before he put his concentration on Dean's belt buckle. 

Only sitting up to easier remove his shirts, Dean chuckled his mind racing with thoughts only for Cas, forgetting the miserable past week. "You have no idea." 

Sam would find them later, mostly naked and asleep tangled in each other's limbs, the most blissful content expressions on their faces, Cas' palm resting on the hand print he left on his brother years ago.


End file.
